A mobile unit may include a variety of different applications that may be used in a variety of different environments. For example, the mobile unit may include an audio functionality. The mobile unit may include a speaker that plays audio data. The mobile unit may also include a port in which a jack of an audio output device such as a headset may be coupled. The headset may enable private listening of the audio data.
There are different types of the audio arrangement including a port of the mobile unit and the jack of the audio output device. A first type includes a classic bayonet type jack to couple the audio output device to the mobile unit. This design enables the bayonet jack to rotate in a mating shell (i.e., port). However, this design also introduces audio noise such as static which results in poor audio quality. A second type includes a pogo pin type interface to eliminate problems associated with the rotation aspect. This design may be more rugged as well. However, this design still utilizes an external mechanical interconnect point that may cause audio issues and associated customer dissatisfaction.